Systems are known from the prior art, in which a compressor and a compressed air store are carried in a vehicle, in order to realize a tire pressure regulation means in the vehicle. Compressed air can be provided by way of the compressor, in order in this way to fill tires which are mounted on the vehicle. The compressor is typically driven electrically. Systems of this type are used, above all, in trucks. Systems of this type are also used in special vehicles, for example for extreme terrain requirements or for military purposes.
It is a disadvantage in all said known systems that they are large and complicated and require great complexity during mounting. Therefore, they are in practice not suitable for vehicles for individual passenger transport, for example passenger cars.
In this context, DE 67 15 177 U1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed a vehicle having a tire pressure monitoring device. The vehicle has wheels with a rim and a tire which is pulled onto the latter and encloses a pressure space in a sealed manner. The vehicle additionally comprises a compressor for delivering air, the compressor being connected to the pressure space and it being possible for air to be pressed into or discharged from the pressure space for pressure setting and adaptation to different operating conditions.
Furthermore, JP 2005/313738 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed an apparatus for tire pressure regulation. The apparatus comprises an outlet-side end section of a feed line which is arranged on an axle hub and is open on an outer end face of the vehicle in a flange section of the axle hub. An inlet-side end section of an air introduction line is provided in a wheel, which air introduction line is open on an inner end surface of the vehicle in the wheel of the vehicle toward the wheel arrangement. The outlet-side end section and the inlet-side end section are connected to one another in a sealed manner by way of the mounting of the wheel on the flange section.